<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you I'd even try to turn the tide by Eleni_kall66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284511">For you I'd even try to turn the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_kall66/pseuds/Eleni_kall66'>Eleni_kall66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Chaptered, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_kall66/pseuds/Eleni_kall66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a summary, I'll tell you a couple of things about this story.</p><p>This is an alternate Harry Potter universe. A lot of things are different in this story. First of all, this story takes place after the final battle with Voldemort. Our main characters are staying in Hogwarts in separate rooms. They can still go to their common rooms though. (That's sth completely different). Since our characters (the majority at least) don't sleep in the common rooms, that means that boys/girls can sleep together. Last but not least, there is a MAJOR difference from the books/movies. In my universe some things CAN happen. Something impossible otherwise. But I need it for my story, it's important. Do not come at me people. I told you, this is an alternate universe!!</p><p> Also, the chapters may be small at some points. I have already written some chapters and I may connect them if I feel like it. But some, yes, they'll be small. </p><p>The title is inspired by Halsey's version of the song "I Walk The Line". For some reason I thought this is a perfect resemblance. The song is dark and full of love and the sense that you are losing/going to lose the one you love. Plus, that lyric seems so appropriate for my story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ι was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and waited. Nobody else was there yet, which is weird since everyone was waiting for this day with pure excitement. Me on the other hand. Oh, I felt completely different. I stayed awake all night, hence I’m a mess right now. I’m a nervous wreck. Should I be excited or prepared for the disappointment? But I wasn’t the only one completely confused. George Weasley and Cho Chang are feeling horrible as well. Cho is at the Ravenclaw common room and George just entered Gryffindor’s and sat right next to me. We didn’t have to say anything. We just sat there in complete silence holding hands.</p>
<hr/><p>    4 years passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Since the day Voldemort died. Since we lost our people. Since Fred….. And almost 8 years since Cedric died. Cedric’s death was unbearable for me. I was always his baby sister, who helped and protected for his whole life. He would always support me whatever I was going to do or say. No one believed Harry about Voldemort’s return that night. Except for me. My brother couldn’t just leave like this. He was a great student and Hufflepuff was lucky to have him. And he loved his family so much. I refused to believe that he would leave us all behind. I felt so alone, even though my parents and my younger brother -he’s coming to Hogwarts next year- were doing better than me.</p><p>    I started hanging out with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the guys since the first time we went on the train. They all helped me a lot to get through Cedric’s tragic death. But Fred helped me the most. He was trying all day to make me laugh (not that it was hard for him). And he succeeded. The problem was that as soon as I was falling asleep, I had awful nightmares. I couldn’t concentrate, I was tired all the time and my health was going downhill, such as my grades. So professor McGonagall let me sleep with Fred sometimes so I regain my strength. Everytime I had a nightmare and I was waking up screaming and shaking he was there to comfort me. Fred and I developed a strong bond and it was only natural since I was with him practically 24/7.</p><p>    It was one year after Cedric’s death when things started getting better. And everyone realized that. The guys told me to leave Fred alone and trust me I wanted that. Babysitting me 24/7 wasn’t the easiest thing. But nightmares were gone and I could finally give him some space. But at the same time I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave him. I had to have him by my side. I’m not quite sure why. One reason I can think is that we spent so much time together that quite frankly I wouldn’t feel whole without him. Another reason is that maybe I was afraid that if I leave him alone for a moment he may die… But Fred wasn’t going anywhere either. At first, I thought that he was just being polite. But quickly I realized that this wasn’t the case. Some time later Fred asked me to be his girlfriend and I happily accepted.</p><p>    From the first moment I laid my eyes on the Weasley twins I realized that I have a special talent. I was one of the few people who could tell them apart. Every single time. The twins found my special talent so intriguing that they started playing a game with me. They were jumping in front of me at the weirdest times and they asked me to tell them if they were Fred or George. Both identical but so different. George was always really funny. Even at the worst times, he was trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Fred… Oh, Fred and I clicked from the very first time. He was mischievous, just like his brother, and was never missing the opportunity for a good laugh. Even when his life was in danger… They both cared for me, but Fred too much. And now that he’s gone George and I left behind and tried to cope with the fact that we’re not a whole anymore. Fred and I were together for 3 years until the damn battle…</p><p>    George and Fred were sitting side to side. Angelina - George’s girlfriend for 6,5 years - was sitting next to George and I was right next to Fred. We all knew that this battle was going to be hard. They guys kissed us and told us how much they love us just in case anything happens. But the twins never spoke a word of affection to each other. They didn’t even give a hug. They kept things casual. As if nothing was going to happen.</p><p>“Are you okay Freddie?”, George simply asked.</p><p>“Yeah”, Fred answered. They looked at each other and smiled briefly.</p><p>“Me too”, George said while playfully nudging Fred.</p><p>George still feels bad that he didn’t hug him or tell him he loves him. And that’s because, like everyone else, was hoping that he would tell him that after the battle and receive an answer.</p><p>    A Deatheater had me pushed in a corner. Fred wasn’t occupied at the moment so he came towards me to help. And boy was that a bad move. George wasn’t close to us and he was fighting at the time, and me even though I was in a tough spot I could defeat the Deatheater. Fred killed him and turned around to look at me. He checked to see if I was okay and he smiled when he saw that I was fine. Percy came towards us and started screaming that he resigns from the Ministry of Magic. And Fred started laughing hard. And that was the last thing he did. I started laughing as well, but then I heard the Avada Kedavra and I felt my life crumbling around me. Fred’s eyes turned to glass and the smile got stuck to his face. And then he kneeled to the ground and fell still. Staring at the void with his lifeless eyes and smile.</p><p>     George saw the whole thing and was next to me right away. I was kneeling next to Fred’s body with tears running down my eyes without even making a sound. George and Percy were screaming Fred’s name and then Percy got up and started killing every Deatheater that was on his way. He got at least 4 guys around him and one of them was the person who killed Fred. So while Percy was busy killing the rest I killed the fucker who took my life away. Again and again. I think that I cast Avada Kedavra at least 5 times at him until Harry came and drugged me far away from the dead Deatheater. I returned to Fred, I put my head to his chest and started crying hard thinking that I’ll never hear his heart beating again. The battle continued but George and I couldn’t give a damn. We already lost everything.</p>
<hr/><p>    And now here I am, 4 years later, waiting for a spell, which was Dumbledore’s inspiration and he experimented with it before he died. He worked with him. But is it going to work with Cedric and Fred? The common room is now full of people and although it is crowded nobody says a word. And then professor McGonagall entered the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. So this is the 1st chapter.  Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. 2nd chapter will be up soon. xoxo</p><p>Also, I have to admit that I cried a little while I was writing this chapter... <br/>Jk, I cried a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Suddenly the door opens and professor McGonagall enters the room. All of us turned and looked at her. She was completely calm and we couldn’t tell anything by her facial expression. She called George and me, Cho was already standing behind her, pale. We are headed to Dumbledore’s office and my knees tremble so hard that my whole body vibrates. I couldn’t stop seeing their faces. Their lifeless eyes.</p><p>    I know too damn well who was responsible for Cedric’s death. But for 4 years now I have the feeling that I’m the one who is responsible for Fred’s death. I didn’t do anything in time to protect him. I wasn’t focused on the battle but his damn smile.</p><p>    Dumbledore’s voice telling us to come in dissolved my thoughts.</p><p>“Sit down”, he told us and the three of us sat on a couch, located between Dumbledore’s office and the door. McGonagall sat right across on another couch. The door opens and Hagrid came in. He went to sit next to McGonagall. Dumbledore started explaining to us some things about his spell.</p><p>“I was thinking about this spell for a long time, I'm talking about years. I was just thinking that it wouldn’t be the best if I discovered a spell that brought people back from the dead. Harry’s parents died quickly but it was so unfair. They were such great people. I started thinking about the spell from back then (*). I changed my mind and decided to start creating it when Cedric Diggory died. The experiments were working, but at that time some certain people thought that I would be better off dead. I knew that someone was going to kill me and that’s the reason I asked Minerva to continue experiment with the spell. I gave her instructions, but with everything going on with Voldemort, she didn’t put much effort. 1 year after the battle she started to experiment at full speed. Lots of people and students died. Fred… You are in pain George. In a lot of pain. And you may not show it but every time someone mentions his name you can’t stand it. And you (y/n)”, he faced me, “you are in pain too. You lost 2 people who were very close to you. Two people who loved you a lot and I’m sure that they still do. Finding the love of your life and losing it is too hard. Cho, you lost your love just like (y/n) did. All of you lost your people in a very unfair way”.</p><p>    Dumbledore stopped talking. No one is making a sound. I’m not sure if anyone in this room is breathing. I didn’t realize it right away but I was crying. I felt the guys shifting on the count. They were tensed. Oh, this can’t be good. We don’t like the way Dumbledore started the conversation. Not at all. The spell didn’t work. After a long pause, where I got lost in my thoughts again, Dumbledore continued.</p><p>“2 years after the battle Minerva was 99% sure that the spell was ready. A potion would be faster but it would be harder to test it since you must have the bodies to…”. He trailed off, probably thinking if a potion was a better choice. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice that so she continue instead.</p><p>“So, I thought that it would be fair to test the spell to the person who invented it. Dumbledore. You can’t imagine how happy I was when he came back. We agreed that we should make some slight changes and then the spell would be ready for us to use. As you all know we tried to cast the spell so we can bring back Fred and Cedric…”. McGonagall stopped talking. We heard a noise behind the half-open door. We turned our heads facing the door and we saw 2 heads staring at us. Their eyes fill with joy. And we all know who these 2 heads belong to.</p><p>    I can’t believe it. I started crying again even harder, but this time I’m happy. They’re happy tears. They’re both here.</p><p>“Come in”, Dumbledore said.</p><p>And the 2 very familiar faces came inside.</p><hr/><p>The two guys that were standing behind the door came inside.</p><p>    Great, now I can’t see properly through all of those tears. Cho is crying too and I look at George, who is hella pale. The 2 boys kept looking at us as they were sitting in the 2 chairs right in front of Dumbledore’s office. They don’t look at us anymore, they stare at the floor. They look good. Like nothing happened. The only thing I didn’t quite expect is that they aren’t at the same age as when they died. They have grown old. Fred is still 2 years older than me and Cedric 3 years older than me. They both looked nervous and regretful. It’s like they did something wrong and now they are afraid of the consequences. Dumbledore was looking at us and the boys and vice versa. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Let’s give them some privacy. We’ll return later”, he said as McGonagall, Hagrid, and himself started walking towards the door. Hagrid closed it completely.</p><p>    We stayed there as if were frozen. George was the first who tried to do something. He tried to get up, but he felt dizzy and sat down again. He is even paler than before. He looks like a ghost or a piece of paper. Cho opened her mouth but no words came out. She is still crying. None of us can completely comprehend the situation. We were so scared about this whole thing that we were sure that it’s not going to work and didn’t even think the possibility of it actually working.</p><p>    I wiped my tears and tried to stand. Two minutes later or so I managed to do that, but my legs can’t move. I forced myself to take a step forward. And without realizing I am now standing in front of the boys. They keep looking down knowing too damn well that I’m there. I bend and look at them in their eyes. They look back at me, one of them was crying and the other one was about to. In the meantime, Cho and George came towards me. I know I should say something, but what am I supposed to say? There are so many things I wanna tell them…</p><p>A very pale George took the initiative and talked first.</p><p>“Guys?”, he started and the guys looked at him, “are you okay? C-can you t-talk?” George started stammering.</p><p>The first guy, a brunette who’s 6ft (182,88 cm) tall, answered the question.</p><p>“Yes, we are fine. And you? How are you?”. His eyes lock in mine.</p><p>“W-we are fine t-too”. Now it was my turn to stammer.</p><p>“At least…we think we are”, Cho said. And she’s right. I think my heart will burst at any moment.</p><p>The second guy, a ginger who’s taller than the first one, 6’3 ft (190,5 cm), raised his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“You think? What does that mean? That you’re not?”</p><p>    I’m hella dizzy. The fact that I can hear their voices makes me want to pass out. I need to sit, but it feels like the couches are too far away. Dumbledore’s chair is close though. With shaky knees, I sat there. Now I was the hella pale one. It’s like George and I exchanged colors.</p><p>Cho answered the question: “Basically… it’s just that… a-all of this seems crazy and unreal. Like a dream. And we’re afraid…we’re afraid that we’ll wake up at any time and everything will be gone. You’ll be gone”.</p><p>    No one said anything. I can’t talk or move. My vision is blurry and my ears keep making this stupid buzzing sound. I’m on the verge of passing out. The brunette guy got up from his chair and made his way towards me. He gave me his hand and I held it as if I'm holding it for dear life. He helped me get up. And suddenly I was in his arms bawling my eyes out.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. I’m here (y/n). I’m right here”, he told me as I was hearing George crying while hugging Fred.</p><p>I still can’t believe it. My brother. My Cedric is here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It happened. 2 chapters in 1 day. Crazy right? Hehe. I hope you guys like it.<br/>I'm super thrilled that I write this story here. Anyways, enjoy!! xoxo</p><p>(*)I want to explain sth about this phrase Dumbledore says in this chapter. I know it seems like he's selfish and doesn't care about his sister Ariana. In my mind, Albus was way too young back then to think about this kind of spell, although he was good and had great potential. Just wanted to clear this up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't too big. Imagine that I connected 3 chapters at 1!<br/>This chapter is slightly smutty (just kissing).<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like the story!<br/>xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I was shoved in Cedric's hug feeling relieved. Only God knows how much I missed him. 8 years and now he's finally here. At the same time, George was practically sobbing and was holding Fred so tight that he started turning purple! Cho came close to us and I released Cedric so I can give them some privacy and I headed towards Fred. </p><p>    Fred has his hands wide open ready to hug me. He smiled at me in the same way he did last time... I now stand in front of him and before he could wrap his hands around me, I slapped him hard on the right cheek. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me with their mouths open. </p><p>"This is because you decided to take care of that Deatheater even though you knew I had him, and that's why you died", I told him. Fred was looking at me completely taken aback and the others were looking at me like I was nuts. "And this one", I told him as I slapped him on his left cheek, "is because I feel like it". </p><p>    The last thing I expected was Fred's hysterical laughter, right after I smacked his face. His cheeks are like tomatoes. After a couple of minutes, he looked at me and said: </p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. It doesn't matter how many times I'll say it. Time doesn't go back baby I know. And I hate it, trust me. Don't get mad at me. I know I did something stupid. Or at least YOU say that it was stupid. Honey, I couldn't stand losing you. What would I do after that, huh?"</p><p>"And you didn't think for a second that I would feel the exact same thing about you? I lost you, Fred. Okay?". I start to lose my patience. "I lost you. I LOST YOU. You promised me that you'll be here for me. And I know that it doesn't mean forever, I'M NOT STUPID, I know. I just didn't expect everything to end up like this... AND YOU", I yelled turning to Cedric, "IF YOU HADN'T GONE WITH HARRY. WOULD IT BE SUCH A TROUBLE IF YOU WEREN'T THE ONE TOUCHING THE GOBLET? I told you from the beginning that I had a bad feeling about this. You should have let Harry take it, since, you know, he's in Hogwarts too. AND I THOUGHT THE MEANING OF THE TOURNAMENT WAS WHICH SCHOOL WILL WIN!". </p><p>    Ooooh my God, I snapped and to be honest this is the last thing I expected to do.</p><p>"(y/n)..", Cedric started saying but he was caught off. Fred grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, opened the door and exited the office. He went down the stairs and left me down. He didn't say a thing. he just kept looking at me. I felt my heartbeat coming back to normal. And then he leaned in and kissed me. </p><p>    I missed this feeling so damn much. Being in Fred's hug, his soft lips kissing mine slowly. He pushed me on the wall, his one hand beside my head "trapping" me there and his other right above my ass. He grabbed me tight, bringing my body closer to his. Suddenly Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared and Fred and I distanced ourselves from each other. Dumbledore smiled and told us to come back up to his office. </p><p>    George, Cho and Cedric were talking sitting on the couch, Cho on Cedric's lap. We went next to them, me sitting on Fred's lap. Dumbledore started talking:</p><p>"Guys, we called your parents to come here. We'll go to the Great Hall. We prepared a feast with the students, teachers and your parents. There's going to be a lot of surprises tonight".</p><p>What else there is? Hagrid entered the room.  </p><p>"Everything's ready Professor Dumbledore", Hagrid said.</p><p>"And the other thing?", Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Everything's been taken care of. The families are here. I told them to go and sit where you told me to".</p><p>Hagrid left the room.</p><p>"If I may interfere... You can't just present the guys. How are you going to do it?", George asked. And he's right. They can't just appear in front of the parents as if nothing happened. </p><p>"You're right George. I have a plan. Listen closely..."</p>
<hr/><p>    The Great Hall was full of people. The sky in the room had a huge sun shining. Everyone was there. The 4 common rooms and all the teachers. The Weasley's and my family were sitting in front of all the students looking at Dumbledore. Cho, George and I were sitting in a corner next to the teachers. We tried to seem neutral. I have no idea if we look like it though. </p><p>    Dumbledore rises up, the room goes completely silent. </p><p>"Dear students, teachers and parents. You all know that Professor McGonagall and I were working on a spell, who could bring people back from the dead. After years of experiments, the spell worked and brought me back. The thing is that every man is different. The spell had to change in order to bring back others".</p><p>I have the feeling that no one's breathing. The door opens and Fred and Cedric enter the room. They come and stand right next to us, just like Dumbledore told them to. I swear to God, our parents' faces are priceless. No one could believe it. But the doors opened again. And this time, we all froze. Because we didn't know. We didn't know that they brought other people back too!</p><p>    Professor Snape, Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Dobby enter the room. Bro, what? After that, everything happened fast. Harry stands up and rushes towards Sirius and Remus. Tonks rushes to me and we meet halfway. My parents and my brother hug Cedric tight. The Weasley's go over to Fred and trap him in a circle of hugs. And Dumbledore comes close to Snape and shake his hand, thanking him for everything. Sirius and Remus rush to Snape and hug him, saying that they hope he forgets the old stupid things they did and Snape agreeing. Harry and Hermione go to Dobby, who's in Luna's hug. McGonagall, Hagrid and the rest of the teachers, as well the students, are literally all over the place, hugging everyone.</p><p>    I look over at Dumbledore and he winks at me. Everyone's screaming from joy. Soon we were all eating, singing, dancing and enjoying the feast. Everyone's happy. Finally, everything's back to place.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. The next chapter is going to be smutty smut. Hehehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut (NSFW) Chapter. Just a heads up, just in case!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(*) This is what you're wearing at the 1st part of the story (4th paragraph):</p><p>https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H7f1fc24a89834d19a7f7fb25f8660451P/HKMN-New-Top-Women-Sexy-Lace-Sheer-Bra-Set-Underwear-Deep-V-Brassiere-Plus-Size-C.jpg</p><p>https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hed13967878cd40178c2b00fe3eccefe3Y/HKMN-New-Top-Women-Sexy-Lace-Sheer-Bra-Set-Underwear-Deep-V-Brassiere-Plus-Size-C.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    As soon as we finished dinner we headed to the guest rooms. Although I haven't slept well yesterday, well actually the past few years, I was really happy and my adrenaline wouldn't let me close my eyes any time soon. I was going to sleep this night and Fred will be right next to me! We said our goodnights with the rest, George and Angelina going to a room, Cho and Cedric to another...</p><p>    The moment we entered the room Fred excused himself and told me he wants to take a shower. </p><p>"Okay and I'll go take one after you", I told him.</p><p>    After like half an hour, Freddie was laying in the bed wearing just his boxers. I was secretly looking at him from the bathroom door. Damn, he's so hot. I missed him so fucking much and now he's here. And he's all mine. His eyes are close but I know he isn't sleeping. I make my way towards him quietly, but he heard me and opened his eyes to look at me. His jaw dropped and he sat on the bed. </p><p>    After my shower, I wore my new set of lingerie (I don't know why I bought it, but it came in handy). Black lace with red details underwear (*). And I wore just that. I stand in front of him without doing anything, afraid that this may be too much, too soon. Turns out I'm wrong because Fred took me in his arms and he dropped me on top of him. He smiled at me and rolled us over so he can be on top of me. 4 years without me and he's teasing. His kisses are slow, passionate, heated. He kissed my neck, finding my sweet spot and paying extra attention there earning a moan from me. He lifts me and he's sitting on the bed with his legs wide open and I sit between them. Our fingers intertwine and he's holding me tight. He leaned in and whispered seductively to my ear:</p><p>"Are you sure you want this?"</p><p>All I said was: "I missed you". We both wanted this and we both knew that.</p><p>    He looks at me, his eyes filled with lust, as he removes my bra carefully and painfully slow. Such a tease. </p><p>"Damn", he said almost under his breath. I blushed so hard and he chuckled. We laid down again and he went down to give some attention to my breasts. His hands were all over the place. Caressing, touching, groping... He started sucking my nipple gently, while his hand was giving attention to the other. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue has me all hot and bothered. I couldn't even talk. He came back up and kissed me gently. Just like our first kiss...</p><p>"I want you so much... I need you... I freakin love you... I missed you", he was whispering while he was kissing me. "I'm gonna make sweet love to you baby girl".</p><p>    Fuck all this dirty talk turns me on even more. I'm soaking wet down there. He went down on me. He took off my panties with his teeth and I swear to God, this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. He looked at me deep in the eyes as his tongue darted out and licked a single strip in my vagina. </p><p>"So fucking wet. And it's all just for me".</p><p>"Fred please", is all I can say. Can he stop teasing me already?</p><p>He leaves me hanging and gets up. He takes off his underwear, leaving it next to mine. And then the torture became too much. While locking his eyes in mine, he put his hand on his dick and started slowly stroking himself. Are you kidding me? And then he does the last thing I expected him to do... He sat in the chair across the bed and started masturbating while looking at me. Pupils blown. He seems to enjoy this. My facial expression must be really amusing to him.</p><p>"Touch yourself", he told me. </p><p>    I'm not sure if this was just a plead or demand but I wanted some release so I did as he told. But, I'm going to do this my way. Now it's my turn to tease. I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck them. Then I guide them down to my clit. I start rubbing circles adding more and more pressure after each circle. My left hand playing with my tits. I look at him and I swear I've never seen him looking at me like this. I'm naked and he's looking at me like he can see my darkest fears, secrets and fantasies. I feel kinda nervous but I decide to push that thought aside and put 2 fingers inside of me. I hit the right spot almost immediately making me moan. But suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me hungrily. Like his life depends on it. </p><p>"I'm going to ask you again baby girl. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Take me Fred, please".</p><p>"Who am I to say no to a lady's begs".</p><p>    Let me tell you, I've never seen such speed before. He quickly took a condom, ripped it off, put it on and then lined up. He grabbed my right foot and put it on his shoulder. And he went in me. His moves slow and we moaned in unison when he bottomed out. He looked at me and I nodded. He started moving slowly at first until we get used to each other. Pain turned pretty damn quick to pleasure and I couldn't control my moans. He understood and started moving faster. I was moving my hips, synchronizing his rhythm and meeting him halfway.</p><p>"Fuck (y/n), you're so tight. You feel so fucking good", Fred said between grunts.</p><p>His grunts/curses and my moans were filling the room. We stopped our actions around 4 in the morning, when we fell asleep into each others arms.</p>
<hr/><p>    I woke up with a huge smile on my face, happy, complete. I looked at the clock. 10:45. Okay, I thought. Beside me was a sleepy Fred. He turned to the side and pull me to his chest, holding me tight. I chuckled. </p><p>"Good morning lover", I told him and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Mmmm good morning princess". He smiled at me and for a while, we weren't talking. We just kept looking at each other's eyes. Our arms holding each other and our feet tangled together. </p><p>     Suddenly, we hear someone knocking at the door. </p><p>"Accio blanket", Fred said and a blanket quickly flew out of the drawer and came on top of us. And at that moment George bursts in looking hella upset. The moment he saw us and the clothes on the floor he grinned to us. </p><p>    "Georgey, wanna tell us what happened?", Fred asked him.</p><p>"Uh yeah, Dumbledore wants us all in the Great hall now. I don't know why, but he said it's an emergency". He stopped, grinned again and continued, "Get dressed and come down fast". He left and we got up to get dressed feeling anxious. </p><p>"You don't think this is about the spell, do you?", I asked Fred.</p><p>"No, I don't think so", he simply answered. 10 minutes later we were at the Great Hall. Everyone was there and the teachers looked worried. Everyone kept making their own scenarios and were talking to each other.</p><p>"Silence", Dumbledore yells and everyone stopped. "I know you're nervous. And you should be. Something happened. Something unexpected. The older students must remember the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge".</p><p>A lot of students booed Umbridge. "That bitch", Fred and George said in unison. </p><p>"Okay, I suppose you do. So Umbridge got fired from the Ministry of Magic and she is now seeking revenge. And not just from Harry, George, Fred, me, but for everyone in Hogwarts and the Ministry. She sent letters threatening that she'll kill us and burn us alive. I want you all to keep your cool and head back to your common rooms. Everyone who's older, you'll get access to every common room here. The Prefects will stay so I can give them instructions. The rest of you can go now", Dumbledore said. </p><p>     We decided not to go to a common room so we went and sat on the grass outside. I was in Cedric's arms. No one was talking. Freddie was looking at me. George looked desperate. </p><p>"Oh, this is not good. The year ends in a couple of days which means that if she does something, she'll do it next year", Sirius said. Cedric and I looked at each other with pure horror. </p><p>"Uhm, Jeremy is coming here next year, isn't he?", Fred asked us. We just turned and looked at him, both pale. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is NSFW/smut, as promised.<br/>I really hope you like it. I'm not used to writing smut but I tried my best! Enjoy!! xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>About damn time for this chapter, I know. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 MONTH LATER </p><hr/><p>    In less than 2 months Hogwarts will open again and another school year will begin. My brother's letter arrived today and he's thrilled. He doesn't know anything yet. So, I had to pretend that I'm excited but deep down I'm worried as fuck. All of us are. So for a whole month, we tried to live our lives as we normally would. My parents agreed that the best time for him to learn about Umbridge is after the letter's arrival. We had to... We had to warn him. My dad was in constant communication with Dumbledore. Dumbledore thinks it would be a good idea if we went to Hogwarts as well. For protection. An extra set of hands... But I'm not sure what my dad told him.</p><p>    Today it's a good day. We're at home and my mom got up super early to cook. We're having guests today. The Weasleys are coming to celebrate Jeremy's letter. We invited Harry and Sirius, but they weren't sure if they'll make it. I'm currently sitting in my room, next to my window looking at the blue sky thinking, when someone knocked on my door. </p><p>"Come in", I said and Jeremy came in. </p><p>"Hey (y/n), the Weasleys are here. And guess what. Harry and Sirius made it and came too!!", he told me. He was so excited and happy. And I was just concerned. I think that I'm way too concerned because Jeremy noticed that. </p><p>"Okay, what's wrong with you? For like a month now?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong".</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You always look scared, nervous... I know you too damn well and I know something's wrong".</p><p>"Jeremy... You'll find out why I'm like this soon... Maybe sooner than you think..."</p><p>"So, you won't tell me now, right?"</p><p>"No, because that's not my place to say anything. I'd like to, but I can't".</p><p>"Okay, I'll be patient... Or, at least, I'll try. But now you should be happy. Our friends are here. Your<em> boyfriend</em> is here", he said making fun of me. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, Fred is here. Now shush", I told him and we burst a laugh. </p><p>"(y/n)", Fred called and I smiled without even paying attention. I looked at Jeremy and he was grinning at me. I arch my eyebrow and he starts laughing hysterically.</p><p>"Oh shut up", I told him while nudging him playfully. </p><p>"I'm coming", I yelled at Fred and we made our way downstairs to greet everyone.</p><p>    We sat in the living room and talked for a little bit and then we ate. When we finished, Fred and I went to sit in my room. We lied down on my bed, me in Fred's embrace and we were both staring at the ceiling. My mind started wandering again. </p><p>"What you're thinking?", Fred asked me. His voice low. </p><p>"That night at Hogwarts", I told him and I turned my head to look at him. He smiled at me and I continued.</p><p>"The fact that we were completely alone... Or that we thought that everything was okay... The way you touched me, how I felt... like electricity was running through my veins everytime your skin was grazing mine... your kisses... The fact that after so long I felt alive like my life was meaningful again... And now... now I don't know anything. If I lose you... if I lose my parents and my brothers... If I die.  I'm 22 years old, I shouldn't even think about this possibility, right? That should be the last thing on my mind. But for a whole month, death is the only thing I can think about and it drives me insane. I have dreams. I wanna do things and now everything's crumbling again because of a pink bit-". </p><p>Fred interrupted me with a kiss. I started crying at some point while I was talking and he gently wiped my tears and looked me in the eyes. </p><p>"Whatever happens, no matter how things will turn out. We'll get through these, okay? Together. All together. United. And the moment we kill Umbridge, we'll make our dreams true... We'll live like happy, normal people, we could travel perhaps... As soon as we kill her, we'll get married".</p><p>    That was unexpected. Did he just propose to me? I mean he told me that-</p><p>"What?", I whispered.</p><p>"We'll get married. We're all going to survive and we'll get married".</p><p>Before I even try to say anything my mom called us. </p><p>"Fred, (y/n). Can you come downstairs please?"</p><p>"We're coming", we said at the same time.</p><p>     Everyone was sitting in the living room again and looked serious. Oh. Fred and I sat in an armchair, hugging. They were going to tell him...</p><p>"Soooo", dad started, "Jeremy, as you may have noticed we look concerned these days". Jeremy simply nodded and then looked at me. </p><p>"The thing is that your mom and I are not sure if you should go to Hogwarts..."</p><p>Jeremy lost it. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>I took the initiative. "Do you remember us telling you the teachers we have every year?"</p><p>"Yes", Jeremy said, his eyes wandering between me and Cedric.</p><p>Cedric talked. "Okay. Do you remember Umbridge?"</p><p>"Pink, old, mean, loves cats? Yes, unfortunately", Jeremy said.</p><p>"Well, you see, here's the problem. Umbridge wants to destroy Hogwarts in order to get revenge", Cedric told him.</p><p>"The thing is that she said that before the last school year was over. But she didn't do anything. We don't know what she's planning to do, but we're sure she'll do it in the new school year", I added. </p><p>"Of course, I think your decision is a bit too much", Fred said to my parents. They looked at him. George talked.</p><p>"Fred's right. Dumbledore suggested that we could go to Hogwarts too. Jeremy won't be alone. And I get it, you may have a problem with that, but we want to help. Even though we know it's dangerous".</p><p>"Like the last time, huh?", Mrs. Weasley asked. And to be honest I thought about it too...</p><p>"We fought Voldemort, the world's darkest wizard, and his Deatheaters. I'm not sure Umbridge would be such a problem, to be honest", Harry said.</p><p>"We can take a pink old lady", Fred said trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"And to tell you the truth, yeah yeah, Voldemort was the darkest wizard, stubborn and blah blah blah. I have the feeling that if he ever met Umbridge, he would feel less annoying and creepy", George added making everyone laugh.</p><p>    My parents agreed that Jeremy could go to Hogwarts. And we'll be going with him. </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of romance never hurt anyone!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning on uploading this chapter 5 days ago. But shit happened. I have some details at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another month passed by. We were trying to enjoy the summer and learn random new things. My parents were less nervous, but me. All I could do is distract myself from the facts. it doesn't matter how many people will be there. Last time ended badly. And I don't want that again. Tomorrow Cedric and I will go to Diagon Alley with Jeremy to buy his school supplies. And -that's a surprise- Cedric and I agreed on buying him a pet as a gift. I feel overwhelmed. I can't sleep. So I'll try to think of something else. Pleasant. </p><p>     <em>The day we told Jeremy about Umbridge and her plans, our visitors remained in our home for quite some time. The next day I grabbed the letters and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with my family. I handed the letters out, except for one. My name was written and...Fred was the one who sent it? I opened the letter and started reading it.</em></p><p>
  <em>     <span class="u">Dear (y/n), </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   <span class="u">I know we were together yesterday all day, but I wanted it to do this in a different way. Last night, when we said our goodnights, I knew that you would take a shower and go straight to bed. So, I came back to your place while you were asleep to talk to your parents. Cedric was also there. I had this idea for a while and when we told Jeremy about Umbridge I thought that this may be the perfect time for my idea. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   <span class="u">I want us to go on a trip. I know how much you love Scottland and that we never really visited it. I think we should go. Like tomorrow. Or in a couple of days. What do you think? Your parents agree. We should give it a rest. Besides, there's not much we can do now. Right? Oh, also, if you DO like my idea, choose a couple of places you'd want us to visit and we'll pick together. And we can go for like a week or so. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>  <span class="u">Ron let me borrow Pigwidgeon. He's outside of your place waiting for you. Write your response and give it to him. (I'd send Errol, but he would definitely crash your window and he'd be unconscious for the rest of the day!). Looking forward to your response.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   <span class="u">Love,</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Fred</span></em>
</p><p>      <em>That is actually a great idea!! I'd love to actually go to Scottland. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are the only places I've visited. I'd love to see more! We want to travel after everything's over, but we can totally start now from a place we know and are close to. He knows me too well. Okay, since my family agrees, time for my answer.</em></p><p>
  <em>    <span class="u">Dear Fred,</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    <span class="u">I must say that this letter was a pleasant surprise. Normally, I would expect you to appear in front of me all of sudden and scare the crap out of me. Haha. The trip is an AMAZING idea. I love it. And going tomorrow sounds amazing. I do have a couple of ideas. We could visit the Scottish Dark Sky Observatory and stargaze together. It'll be bloody romantic. Oh oh, or we can go to Lochan Uaine!! It's like super beautiful there. Also, since I know you absolutely adore waterfalls, we can visit a few. I'll give you a few names, do your research and tell me where you want to go. 1) Den of Finella, Aberdeenshire, 2) Reekie Linn, Glen Isla, Angus, 3) Fairy Glen, Rosemarkie, or 4) Black Linn Falls, The Hermitage, Dunkeld!!!! I know, I know, I mentioned to many places, but I'm too excited about this.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    <span class="u">You're right. We do need this trip and since we have no idea what to expect in the next months, we should do it. I'll give some treats and water to Pigwidgeon and then I'll give him the letter. Looking forward to your answer and the trip. Say hi to the guys from me.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>   <span class="u">Love,</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(y/n)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    To cut the long story short, we left early the next morning. We teleported there and that gave us the opportunity of going to every single place we agreed on visiting. We had a wonderful time. We stayed on a tent and were watching the stars every night. It was romantic. We needed this alone time, even though we'll sleep together at Hogwarts. Just the two of us. No responsibilities, no wars, no parents! Just us and majestic sceneries. And beautiful, calm yet spicy nights...</em>
</p><p>  Every time I felt bad I thought of this week. Freddie was so happy. His eyes were sparkling and his hair was all over the place due to the wind! And the nights. Oh, the nights...</p><p>      The next day finally came. I got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Jeremy and Cedric were already there. Jeremy had been a lot of times to Diagon Alley before. One of his favorite shops there was Fred's and George's (surprise, surprise). But it's different now. This time he has to shop his school supplies and he'll get his wand. He's excited. Cedric and I joined him since our parents went to the Ministry. Dumbledore would also be there to discuss the whole situation. </p><p>       Here's the thing. Once Hogwarts had been restored after the battle, most of us went back to finish school. Actually, there wasn't much of it. We just had to take our exams. And boom, done. What scares me now though, is the fact that Dumbledore not only agreed on us being there, he actually said that he wanted to ask us to be there. What are they expecting Umbridge to do???</p><p>       At first, we were thinking that we should stay at Hogsmead. But Dumbledore insisted on staying at Hogwarts' guest rooms. We agreed with him. At least this way we'll stay alarmed. </p><p>     The Sorting Hat had decided where everyone belongs and the feist is over. Jeremy joined Gryffindor!! Yay! Dumbledore asked Prefects to guide the students to their dorms. We left sometime later because Dumbledore had some news. </p><p>"So I spoke with the Minister. The Ministry was trying all summer to track down Umbridge. The thing is that she wasn't even trying to hide! She sent 2 letters threatening the Ministry of magic and Hogwarts, saying she'll kill us and burn us and then she goes on with her life as nothing happened!"</p><p>"Excuse me", Fred interfered, "but if they knew where she was the whole time, why didn't they arrest her?"</p><p>"Yeah, she should have been locked in Azkaban by now", George added. </p><p>"I know what you're all thinking. But they couldn't arrest her since she's seemingly innocent", Dumbledore said. </p><p>"Innocent? The woman sent these letters saying all those things and she's innocent? What do they want? To catch her after she put the fire or kill someone?", I asked.</p><p>"You would expect that since the Ministry is in danger, or at least threatened, that they would do something", Cedric said.</p><p>"You guys didn't know about this?", Harry asked looking at every one of us whose parents are in the Ministry.</p><p>"No", Fred, Ron, George and Cedric said altogether. </p><p>"To tell you the truth they didn't refer to the situation as code red. This means that everyone knew what's up and they had regular meetings, but most of them were doing their regular jobs. Our dad mentioned that you discussed things but he said that you'll tell us the news. And I imagine that your parents told you the same thing", Bill said while looking at Cedric and me.</p><p>"You're absolutely right", Cedric told him.</p><p>"Anyways, we'll protect Hogwarts in the best way. We put spells all over the place the minute you got in. No one can come in unnoticed. Every teacher will be on alert and so will you. I'm sorry, you have to get through this. Now, go to your rooms and rest. We'll talk more tomorrow", Dumbledore told us.</p><p>      Fred and I are currently laying in bed, naked. Cuddling. We're not talking. Just holding each other tightly. Although the whole thing just started, that night was the only one I slept this well in months. Let's see what tomorrow will bring.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY GOD. You guys, I wanted to upload this chapter sooner. I got my diploma on Monday the 3rd and I started writing that same day, but I didn't finish the whole thing. So I was about to start writing the next day and guess what. My WIFI got off. And the Internet for my PC and my phone, also off. And I got it back on Saturday! Like, for the love of God.<br/>Anyways, now it's up and I promise I'll try to upload the next one as much as possible.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the new chapter! xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The classes began regularly the next morning. We got up, ate breakfast in the Great Hall with the others, and eventually, the students went to their classes. Dumbledore permitted us to explore the castle since we would have plenty of time. We could go anywhere except for the Forbidden Forest and of course near the Whomping Willow. Cedric and I decided to spend the day together. We visited the Armoury and then went straight to the Astronomy reading room. Jeremy entered the Astronomy room to go to the class. As soon as his class was over we went out and met him.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Are you following me?”, Jeremy whispered to us when he came near us. The Astronomy reading room is filled with books and has telescopes near his high glass windows. Cedric and I love reading and Astronomy was always interesting to us. We never had the chance to enter the room and explore it properly. The view isn’t the same as it is in the Astronomy Tower but the telescopes are different.</p><p>“No. Dumbledore gave us access to every room in Hogwarts and you know how much we love Astronomy. We knew this is the perfect chance for us to explore the reading room”, Cedric told him.</p><p>“Uh. Okay”, Jeremy answered.</p><p>“How are things so far?”, I asked.</p><p>“Really well. I gain 20 points for Gryffindor because I answered correctly a couple of questions. The things you guys taught me are really useful”.</p><p>“We told you that you’d need all these things”, Cedric told him.</p><p>“Go back to your friends and we’ll see you at lunch”, I told him and we took separate ways. We decided to go to the Clock Tower balcony.</p><p>“The view here is pretty nice”, Cedric said to me.</p><p>“Yeah… and you can easily spot anyone who comes here. That’s why she chose it”.</p><p>“Stop. Don’t do this. Don’t think about it. We’ll think about it as soon as it’s here. Not now, please”.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stop. I’m sorry”</p><p>“I know that you’re scared. I know you’re afraid of losing us. I get it. I worry too. But I can’t live like this. We are prepared for anything. Hogwarts has spells all over. And Dumbledore is here. That’s something. We have very powerful wizards by our side. And we are going to protect ourselves”, Cedric told me.</p><p>    We stayed in silence for some time.</p><p>“Fred told me that when all of this is over, we’ll get married”, I simply stated.</p><p>“WHAT?”, Cedric yelled.</p><p>“Shhh, are you bloody stupid? Everyone will hear you”.</p><p>“What did he say? When-how? When?”</p><p>“Do you remember the day they visited our house and we told Jeremy about Umbridge?”, I asked Cedric. He simply nodded. His mouth was open.</p><p>“Well, that was the first time he mentioned it. But when we went that trip to Scottland… I decided that if I find the chance, I will talk to him. And I did. One night we were stargazing in total silence. I was in his arms and I asked him…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“What are you thinking?”, Fred asked me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, come on (y/n). I can practically hear your brain working. What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you mean it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mean what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said that we’ll get marry when all of this is over… Did you mean that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me, but… Do you think that I regret telling you this? That I said it in the heat of the moment?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s just… I want to be sure”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Honey. I want to marry you. And I want to do it properly. Asking your father’s permission, planning our wedding together. You picking the right dress, me tearing up in the altar when I lay my eyes on you. I meant it. And I mean it now. I want us to get married. I’m not proposing to you right now. I just give you a heads up on what will happen in the, near I hope, future”, Fred told me. He never broke eye contact. I teared up and I kissed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a very beautiful future”.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Bloody hell. I suppose no one knows. Am I right?”</p><p>“Yes. I told you this because I want you to know one of the many reasons I worry about. Get a glimpse”, I told Cedric. "And because I know you'll keep your mouth shut and won't tell anybody". I looked at him.</p><p>"Okay, I won't tell. You are the one to do it... You &amp; Fred".</p><p>"Oh please, don't go all 'big brother' now. You've been very supportive. What did you expect?"</p><p>"I don't know. I guess I was busy thinking about the near future, you know, Umbridge and shit. I thought that this was going to happen later. But later is close. Too close. Goddamnit, are you sure about it?", he asked me and I glared back at him. The look on my face must have freaked him out because he kept talking. "I'm not saying that Fred isn't good for you. He loves you. The guy melts when you enter the room. And I may not know him too well as your boyfriend but 1) I knew him and his family before we even receive our letters and 2) I know that he helped you get through a difficult time in your life. And I'm grateful for that. Trust me, I wanted you to move on. But this is a wedding. A wedding (y/n)."</p><p>"I know Cedric".</p><p>"Honey I wanna get married. I do. I wanna have kids. I wanna go to work but not work too much so I can provide them everything they need and still have their father. I want to have this. It's just... I want you to be happy (y/n). I know you want to travel. I know you want a career."</p><p>"So, no kids for the time being. Cedric-"</p><p>"I don't know why I'm being like this. Fred loves you to death. You have my blessings for the wedding".</p><p>"Hahaha, your blessings? Really?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to support you here".</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry. Thanks."</p><p>It was officially noon. We went straight to the Great Hall to eat lunch. We saw Jeremy, waved at him and went to sit with the guys. Fred kissed me softly on the lips and a couple of first-years made weird sounds. Hahaha. Danger is ahead. But love can overcome anything. Right? </p><p>    The reason I'm anxious is that if Fred, Cedric, Sirius and the rest of the guys who came back, die... We can't bring them back again. They're dead for good. I'm filled with rage and that's not good. But yes. I wanna kill that short, pink bitch.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It happened. Another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I had some...inspiration problems. Also, I wrote another chapter in my smut stories... Yeah... Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, finally, I know. I've been trying to write the smut ones too. Plus, I just remembered that in my previous smartphone there are 3-4 more stories. I had to copy them to my PC. I need to do some changes and see if I can write more to them before I post them here.<br/>Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!! xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    A couple of months passed by and nothing. But that's not the worst thing. Umbridge disappeared. One day the Ministry just lost her. We have no idea where she is or what she's planning. Everyone in here is nervous.</p><p>"How the bloody hell did you lose her? HOW? You were supposed to track her every second", Dumbledore is yelling. The Minister is here with a couple of people with him. We are in Dumbledore's office right now and he seems like he's going to explode.</p><p>"I don't know Albus. I'm not the one looking for her. The thing is that she just disappeared into thin air...", the minister answered.</p><p>"We know too damn well what happened here", Cedric said.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what's that Mr. Digorry? What's your assumption?", the minister asked Cedric.</p><p>"That this is an inside job. I mean, that's not the first time something like that is happening", Cedric answered him. </p><p>"EXCUSE ME-?" The minister turned red and looked at Cedric with furious eyes. </p><p>"Relax. Relax. Cedric just made an assumption", Dumbledore said.</p><p>"He didn't make an assumption, but an accusation. That's different".</p><p>"Can you blame him, Minister? This has happened before. And it is a bit weird the fact that you lost her", Billy interfered.</p><p>"That was a different situation... with a different minister. Do you think I let this happened on purpose? This woman is dangerous. He threatened us too. And to be honest, and Albus can back me up in this, I was one of the few people who were against Umbridge's position on the Ministry of Magic", the minister said. </p><p>"I didn't say that this has to do with you, minister. Someone may like Umbridge. Someone on the inside may not like you and us...", Cedric said.</p><p>"But who?"</p><p>"With all due respect minister, but we're not the ones who work there... It's not like we can make assumptions", I told him.</p><p>"Maybe our parents know... You know they're good and noble. You fought side to side back then", Ron added.</p><p>"You are right. Let's see if we can get them here".</p>
<hr/><p>    We got out of Dumbledore's office until our parents get here. </p><p>"Damn, Kingsley was about to attack you, man", Fred told Cedric. </p><p>"What the bloody hell was that? He knows that I wouldn't accuse him... Why did he react like this?", Cedric said.</p><p>"You think that he knows you're onto something right?", I asked.</p><p>"Onto what?", Harry asked, visibly confused.</p><p>"Maybe Cedric is right. Maybe someone doesn't like the minister, his people and us. So that someone helped Umbridge escape. And I have the feeling that Kingsley might know who that person is", I said. </p><p>"My point exactly. I wasn't sure about my hypothesis, but now it's more of a hypothesis. I think that I'm actually onto something here". </p><p>"Because if you were wrong-", Fred started.</p><p>"-then he wouldn't have reacted like that", George finished. </p><p>"It does make sense though. Maybe he doesn't know who he is for sure...", Charlie said.</p><p>"Wait a minute. How does this work? Like... How many people follow her moves?", Hermione asked.</p><p>"If I recall correctly, dad mentioned that there are a couple of people. They change shifts. The first two are from 6:00 to 18:00, and they take 6 hours each, and the other two are from 18:00 to 6:00, and again they take 6 hours each", Percy said. </p><p>    After the battle, Percy changed a lot. He fell into depression along with George. He felt like this was his fault. Although, I still think it was my fault. After a while, things started improving and he was more sincere, true. He cared less for his job, money. He started paying attention to his family.</p><p>"For the love of God. A woman threatens the ministry and they have one person to look out for her?", Neville asked.</p><p>"Uhm, quick question. After the battle, the ministry arrested every death eater and sent them to Azkaban. Does that mean that this person is guided by someone inside Azkaban?", I asked.</p><p>"There are death eaters who asked for forgiveness and they let them out...", a voice stated. I remember that. I heard dad talking about this with Mr. Weasley. They didn't like it a lot. Any one of them could be lying. We turned our heads and looked at Draco, as he was standing next to the stairs. </p><p>"Are you here to confess something Draco or...?", Percy asked him.</p><p>"No. My family is clear. The only dangerous woman in the family is dead... Plus, they're not even in England. They left for Paris last month".</p><p>"Yes. Sirius told us. How are they?" God, you should see the look on everyone's face as I asked Draco. I know that his family... did things. But I feel sorry for him. His dad almost got completely mad towards the end. I can't blame Draco for those things. He's an innocent guy who accidentally got in the middle of something awful. </p><p>"They're good (y/n). Look. They sent me this postcard yesterday". He handed me a postcard of the two of them smiling and dancing. The Eiffel tower was standing proud behind them. </p><p>"So, let me get this straight. We have a bunch of possibilities here. Number 1: Someone inside the Ministry doesn't like us and wants us dead. Number 2: this someone may be a former death eater who's out. Number 3: a death eater is giving directions-", Cedric started counting the possibilities.</p><p>"-or controlling", I interrupted.</p><p>"Or controlling someone from the outside", Cedric finished. </p><p>"Hm, the Imperius Curse was used a lot back then", Hermione said.</p><p>"Yeah, but whoever cast the Imperius Curse should have done it before they enter Azkaban", Harry added. </p><p>"Which means what? That someone's under the Imperius Curse for almost 4 years now?", Ron asked.</p><p>"It's possible. If the person who is controlling someone is careful, people may not even notice", Draco said.</p><p>    Our parents arrived but Dumbledore said that there are enough people in his office already. Cedric asked permission to enter for 5 minutes so that he can explain our theories to them. </p><p>"What happened?", I asked.</p><p>"Did they yell at you?", Fred followed, only for George to speak up after him.</p><p>"Did they kick you out?".</p><p>"No and no", Cedric said looking at the twins. He sat next to Cho. "I told them our theories and left. But I heard them talking as I was leaving. It seems like option number 3 might be our winner". </p><p>"So, an inside job from Azkaban...", Cho said. </p><p>"Yes". </p><p>    Sirius' head popped up from the top of the stairs. </p><p>"Guys, this will take... a lot... Leave and will inform you of anything new tomorrow morning, before breakfast". </p><p>We didn't realize that it was dark outside. </p><p>"Uhm. We've been here for almost the entire day", Ginny said.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We can make it to dinner", Ron added.</p><p>We all agreed and went to the Great Hall. Everyone was there. Including almost every teacher. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape are upstairs. What the hell are they saying?</p><p>"How was your day?", Cedric asked Jeremy.</p><p>"Busy", he simply answered with his mouth full of food.</p><p>"Your brother is my spirit animal", Ron told us as he was stuffing his own mouth with food. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed my delayed chapter 😇<br/>Just a PSA on Draco. My opinion is completely neutral. I never thought of him as the bad guy. He just looks spoiled to me (at the beginning mostly). But I don't blame him a lot. I just thought that I can do him some justice here. Because I really don't think he is bad and what I said in the story is true. Draco became a victim. Maybe he always was one... I'll leave it here because that quick PSA is about to turn into a whole chapter itself 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took some time, buuuuuut it's here. I decided on this chapter to write something more "light". So here's some angst that ends up in happy ending smut!!! And some light X-mas spirit! Enjoy!</p><p>P.S.: I'll put links at the end notes for everything I mention in this chapter, just in case someone wants to check them out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~1 week before Christmas~   </p><p>One thing that surprised me was that, after the battle, the Dark (Forbidden) Forest changed. Every living creature that was in there was affected by the war. Hagrid and the others took most of the creatures and sent them to different places. There are currently only a few creatures, non-violent of course, and they hide deep in the forest. Although it's not a dangerous place anymore, everyone seems to avoid it. Especially at night. On the other hand, I enjoy sitting and spending time there. I don't go deep into the forest. I go in and find a comfortable place. No one can see me from the outside, but I can still make it and go out of the forest in a minute. And that's where I am tonight. After dinner, students went straight to their rooms. The guys wanted to go and sit in the Common Room. I just wanted to breathe. Enjoy this starry night. Call me a pessimist, but I wanna make sure I enjoy as many things as I can. </p><p>"What you're doing here?", a voice behind me said. I closed my eyes and calmly I answered Fred: "I'm trying to relax".</p><p>"You came to relax... into the dark forest?", he said, his tone unsure. </p><p>"Yes. It's quiet here, especially now. Even Hagrid isn't home".</p><p>"It's not like Hagrid's house is close to where you're currently sitting", he said, while laying down next to me. We sat in total silence for a while.</p><p>"I can't do this Fred. I need some time off. Or at least a clue. A hint. Something. I wanna know when she's planning on hitting. I wanna get over with it. I can't just sit and wait for the freaking ministry to find the bastard who likes the whole situation or find her...". He didn't say anything for a while. And I didn't want to keep going. </p><p>"I know... The fact that our parents work there doesn't mean that there are no losers in the ministry. That's obvious. I want to get over it too. But it's not like we can do much. I thought about leaving. With George. To look for her. But what if she tricks us to get away from you and attacks you then. We can't lose manpower. And I cannot leave knowing that my family is here fighting. No". </p><p>    Fred is right though. There are losers in the ministry. There are people there who don't know how to do their jobs. Who are mad that Voldemort lost back then...</p><p>He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I'm safe in his arms. I sigh. He kisses my forehead. </p><p>"When people are about to face a war... All they can think about is everything they didn't do yet. Like... Travel. Try different types of wines. Go to a party uninvited. Do something reckless and extreme. And everything that comes to my mind seems goofy compared to others", he said, his voice barely a whisper. Like he was afraid that his voice will disturb the peaceful night.</p><p>"What do you think?", I asked him quietly.</p><p>He chuckled. "Oh man. Uhm. I wanna visit my shop and work there because I seriously miss it. I wanna drive my dad's car again. Without it being invisible and get in trouble. I need mom to send me a Howler. I wanna wear an invisibility cloak and wander around naked. I wanna show you that awful underwear I bought a month ago -and yes I know it's early- for Valentine's day. I wanna go out with you and have public sex. I wanna prank people with Georgey. I wanna come closer to Cedric. I wanna marry you, spend the rest of my life with you and have both private and public sex all the time. And I can't even propose to you. I fucking hate this".</p><p>"What if I tell you that it is possible to have one of those things you just said?"</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I mean... We don't have a curfew... And we're in a forest. I mean it's not a very public place. But it's still out... And we're alone... And I'm wearing green lace underwear", I told him. My grin kept getting bigger and bigger.</p><p>"Stay right here. I'll be back in 2 minutes", he told me as he was getting up. </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I'm going to put on my awful underwear", he said and disappeared. He came back 2 minutes later and his face was glowing. I saw him holding something in his arms. He walked a few feet after me and laid down a blanket. He sat down and gestured for me to come near me. I sat down in front of me and he kissed me. His hands flew to my waist and pulled me closer and then moved to my ass. I straddled him and pulled his hair. He moaned and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Our clothes were quickly gone. </p><p>"God, you are so beautiful", Fred told me, but all I could do is laugh at his underwear. "Yeah, it's weird. I know".</p><p>"Oh, you're so cute". </p><p>    We laid down. His hands intertwined with mine and he looked into my eyes as he entered. He held still for a while so we can get used to the feeling. And he laughed. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's just... someone could see us and it seems like I enjoy that", Fred told me and started rocking back and forth. He kept a steady pace. The worst thing is that I couldn't moan like a normal person. Fred picked up the speed and soon I was about to cum. He growled at the feeling of my pussy clenching around his dick. His thrusts became sloppier and I knew he was close. We came at the same time. His right hand was digging my thigh, leaving a mark for sure. My nails probably scratched his back as I traveled my hands from his head towards his butt. </p><p>    He collapsed next to me and he used the blanket to cover us both. Soon we would start getting really cold. I reached out to grab his left hand and I chuckled when I saw that his fist was full with the grass he had previously ripped. We got up and got dressed seconds later. But we laid back down and got wrapped with the blanket again. </p><p>"Sooo... At least now you can erase these 2 things from your list", I said.</p><p>"I mean... I did mention that we'll do this again".</p><p>"I'm in. I just hope it'll happen inside of a restaurant... or in the summer".</p><p>"Come on baby. Let's go to our bed".</p><p>We held hands and ran to the castle. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't planning on writing it actually. It kinda came up. Though that's good because the next chapter is already formed in my head. I just need to write it. So, I hope I'll upload it fast!!<br/>ALSO    The link for your underwear: https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32951214113.html<br/>The link for his underwear: https://www.amazon.com/ZZKKO-Valentines-Underwear-Breathable-Stretch/dp/B07MJQDX58</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to technical difficulties, I couldn't upload faster. But here we are. The fight is here! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>                                                                                   <strong>I</strong><strong>n the blink of an eye, everything can change.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    And this night is not an exception. Two nights ago I was with Fred in the Dark Forest, making his wishes come true. Yesterday, we got informed about everything Dumbledore and the rest of them talked about. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>    "It's simple", Sirius began to tell us. "You were right Cedric. Someone is upset that we won. And they want revenge".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I suppose you don't know who that person is".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet. Your parents and Kingsley have a few people in mind. They left an hour after you and started to interrogate people", Sirius said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What kind of people?", Draco asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Former Death Eaters who were left free, just like you said. And people who were close to Death Eaters", Lupin answered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's good. Not because they did something on purpose but because they might be bewitched", Hermione added and Draco nodded his head in agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happens now?", I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is a chance that whoever's behind this has disappeared. That they may know that someone may be onto them. I doubt that they'll find someone guilty", Tonks told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All we can do is wait", Sirius added. I groaned in frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell us something we don't know Sirius. Like we haven't been doing that for months", I said. Fred took my hand and held it. His thumb tracing circles in the back of my hand to comfort me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish I could tell you something new. Trust me. I want this to get over too. And it will. Since Umbridge is on the loose, Kingsley believes that she'll attack soon. Sooner than we may think", Sirius told us.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>    Sooner than we may think. He was right. Because an hour ago Umbridge attacked Hogwarts. Dumbledore received a letter 5 minutes ago from the Ministry. Someone attacked there too at the same time as Umbridge attacked us. No one saw anything. They just put the Ministry on fire and disappeared. Our parents are there trying to put out the fire. And we are here. Trying to stop the gigantic fire that threatens to burn us all alive. That bitch. She did exactly as she told. A lot of people we were counting on being here with us are not. No one thought that she'll attack both places at the same time. </p><p>    And above everything else, a bunch of Death Eaters started appearing out of nowhere. I was fighting Death Eaters and I was doing a great job. All this anger I had in me is out and keeps me focused. A Death Eater has me pushed in a corner. Fred saw and since he's free occupied he comes towards me to help. And at this brief moment, the past flashes before my eyes. This is exactly what happened last time. This is what happened moments before he died. Fred kills him and turns around to look at me. He checks to see if I'm okay and he smiles when he sees that I am. For a second my vision became blurry. But I snapped out of it and instead of smiling back to him, I killed the Death Eater who was about to kill him. </p><p>    Fred crouched in surprise and he came running towards me. I was collapsing.</p><p>"(Y/n)", Fred yelled my name. He's holding me in his arms, lifts me up and carry me to a more secure place.</p><p>"Are you okay, baby? Come on, (y/n), talk to me. Are you injured?". His voice is worried. I'm not unconscious. It's just that I can't talk. I need a minute. I raise my hand and grab his arm, so he'll know I respond to his words.</p><p>"Fred".</p><p>"What happened, darling?".</p><p>"H-he..."</p><p>"He didn't. I'm here. I'm sorry about this awful dejavu you had to experience".</p><p>"He would have", I told him, a bit louder than I intended to. "He would have Fred. You would have been gone. Again. And I would kill him after, as I killed the other guy. Again". Tears started rolling down my face and Fred's hand gently wiped them off. </p><p>"I-I didn't know about that. I didn't know that you were the one who killed him".</p><p>"5 times Fred. I cast that spell 5 fucking times. And I would have done it more times if Harry hadn't dragged me away". I honestly have no idea why I'm telling him these things. He doesn't need to know. "I'm sorry. Forget that I said that". </p><p>"Let's get back. They need us", he simply replied.</p><p>    Our parents joined us half an hour later. And two hours later we were done. Almost. Every Death Eater was dead and Umbridge was the only one standing. Well, barely. She's badly injured. </p><p>"Any last words, Dolores?", McGonagall asked her. </p><p>"I won't back down. I'll come back. And I'll burn you all". Damn, is she dumb? Umbridge raised her wand towards McGonagall, whose wand was on the floor a few meters away. But she didn't make it. Sirius killed her. I looked around. The castle was bad but not as bad as it was 4 years ago. None of us died. Thank God. But a lot were injured. Including myself. Cedric, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Percy, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Miss Weasley, Charlie, my dad, Jeremy and a bunch of students are also injured. But we're alive. We're all alive...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did y'all notice what I did there? A throwback to the 1st chapter of this story... Which, btw, I think it's close to its end. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UGH. Inspiration problems are THE WORST. But, here's another chapter. I'm not sure how many more I'll write. Maybe one or two. It depends. Hope you enjoy this. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 Month Later</p><p>   Things finally started to seem and feel normal again. Almost everyone is out of the hospital, only those who were heavily injured will stay for approximately another month. Our parents were better very soon, just like us. Fred took me and we left. He told me to take some clothes, preferably warm. He gave me his hand. <br/>"Do you trust me?", he asked.<br/>"Yes". I took his hand and the next thing I know, we're on top of a mountain. A city was beneath us. I turned and looked at him. <br/>"Are we in-?"<br/>"Bergen", he finished my sentence. Bloody hell. Bergen. I have a thing for Norway. I can't believe that we're here. <br/>"I know you have a thing for Norway", he told me and a huge smile lit up his face. I realized I said it out loud. Fred laughed and held me close. <br/>"You're so unbelievably beautiful when you blush". He gently stroked my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. In less than an hour, we were checking in in the hotel. He had everything planned. <br/>   We were in the elevator when I asked him. "When did you plan all this?"<br/>"When we were at the hospital. George, Ron and I stayed there less than everyone else. The minute I got out, I called and made the reservation. I knew you'd like to visit this place and this was a great opportunity. I needed to leave, (y/n)". <br/>We entered the room. I turned around, faced him and held his face in my hands. <br/>"It's over. We're alive. Everyone is fine. In a month everyone will be out of the hospital and back to their normal lives". We looked at each other for a moment and then he kissed me. <br/>"Come on. Let's settle". The room is very pretty and cozy. There is a tiny salon and then two other rooms: a bathroom and the bedroom. A king-size bed patiently waiting in the middle of the bedroom. Fred put his hands around me and hugged me from behind. I swear, I could feel the smug look on his face without looking at it. <br/>"Look how that bed is waiting to be used", he whispered as he was kissing my neck.<br/>I grinned. "I need a shower first. Wanna join me?"<br/>   He took my hand and I guided him in. Our clothes were off in an instant. The weather was cold and when we reached the city, it started to snow. We eagerly entered the shower and let the warm water pour down on our bodies. After a longer than intended usage of the shower and a visit on the bed, we decided to go out for a walk. Fred had called around 14:00 and they brought us lunch in the room. The afternoon in Bergen is something else!  Being with him, now that almost everything was over, is amazing. There's nothing on my mind, except for Fred. He took me for a dinner in a nice restaurant and then we got back to the hotel. Another warm shower was a must. And then we decided to sit on the couch and watch TV. Fred brought a blanket and he put it around us. Cuddling with him was different. He held me close to his chest, soothingly rubbing my back, holding my hand. His chin was rested on top of my head and our legs were intertwined. At some point, he turns off the TV, takes my hand and guides me to bed.<br/>   I woke up the next morning and Fred wasn't next to me. I heard him talking with someone at the door and seconds later he appears with breakfast. <br/>"Morning princess".<br/>"Good morning. Breakfast in bed, I see. You spoil me".<br/>"I like spoiling you from time to time. Plus, breakfast in bed has a huge advantage", he said with a smug look on his face. You knew exactly what he was going to say, nevertheless, you asked. <br/>"Oh really? And what's that?"<br/>"Hmm, like you don't know", he told you and kissed you passionately. <br/>"What time is it?" The fact that you didn't travel with the traditional means of transportation doesn't mean that the time difference didn't hit you both like a hammer.<br/>"It's 8:50, babe. If you wanna go back to sleep, it's fine". He's hiding something, you were sure about that. <br/>"No, no, it's fine. I'm not sleepy", you said and sat on the bed. He came next to you and you had breakfast.<br/>"Any plans for today?", you asked him while spreading marmalade on your bread. <br/>"Actually, yeah. I got something in mind", he said, his mouth full with food. He swallowed and looked at you embarrassed. You laughed and he smiled."Sorry. Norway really made me hungry. Anyways, as I was saying, I have something planned. We'll go back to the place we apparated yesterday and disapparate from there, so we won't be seen. And we can come back there later in the evening. What do you say?"<br/>"Sounds great. Where are we going?"<br/>"Can't say much. I'd like it to be a surprise if you don't mind. All I can tell you is that we're staying in Norway".<br/>"Hmmm. Okay. When are we leaving?"<br/>"I was thinking that we can get dressed and go as soon as we're done with breakfast". <br/>   Half an hour later we were driving towards the place we apparated. In an hour he took my hand and when I open my eyes (Apparition makes me nauseous sometimes. Don't wanna risk it) and I'm face to face with the most beautiful view I've ever seen. Ice was beneath my feet and was going down until the middle of the mountain top we're in. And below, a beautiful lake. Its teal color combined with the beautiful green from the trees and the white tops from the mountains surrounding it, made me tear up. I was so busy looking at the view in front of me, that I forgot I wasn't there alone. I turned to look for Fred and I saw him on one knee, holding a box with a ring inside. I gasped. <br/>"I thought that the Boyabreen Glacier is the perfect place for this", he told me, kindly smiling. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he's nervous. "In the middle of July I told you that, when all of this is over, we'll get married. The first time we were at your house. In your room. The second, we were in Scotland. I was holding you both times. I knew that this is what I want. To marry you. You asked me if I meant it. Yes. I answered you back in Scottland, but hell yes. Life isn't simple. Life can give you a second chance, but not when you're dead. In our case, life gives us a second chance. To live together. To have kids. To grow old. To travel. To have fun, work, dream. And I want to do all those things with my family. You are my family. You have been for a while. I can't imagine my life without my family, (y/n). Without you. So, let's make it official. Let's make our own family. Will you marry me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank you all for leaving kudos and, generally speaking, for liking this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I know it's a cliffhanger. Promise to post soon!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>